Un futuro por venir
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Un nuevo futuro está llegando y es un futuro que depende ella. Regalo de cumpleaños para Daenerys Black.


**Un futuro por venir**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

Propiedad: Avatar la Leyenda de Aang es propiedad de sus creadores Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko y los derechos audiovisuales de Nickelodeon.

_Esta historia participa del topic "¡Feliz cumpleaños, maestros!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Para:** Daenerys Black.

**Dedicatoria: **Dae, Es una pequeña locura que surgió a partir de que leí que te gustaba Jinora y que es uno de tus personajes favoritos de la Leyenda de Korra. Espero que disfrutes de la historia y que vaya parecido al canon mental que tienes de Jinora.

* * *

Jinora se siente nerviosa.

No es para menos ya que la tarea que ha caído sobre sus hombros conlleva una gran responsabilidad y no es algo que ella pueda tomarse a la ligera. Ella ha sabido desde el principio que existía la posibilidad de que la situación tomara aquel rumbo pero aunque en lo más profundo de su mente lo estaba esperando, una parte de su ser quería que no sucediera. El perfume que le han colocado en el cuello y en las muñecas comienza a marearla y siente como sus manos comienzan a cosquillearle, como si miles de hormigas le caminaran por la piel. Observa la gran escalera que le queda por subir y los gritos retumban en sus oídos.

«Me ha costado llegar hasta este lugar y si lo he hecho es porque ellos han depositado su confianza en mí —piensa cuando comienza a subir los peldaños de la enorme escalera—. Yo no debo fallarles, yo no puedo fallarles. Debo honrar con mis decisiones la memoria del abuelo Aang y procurar que la armonía continúe entre las Cuatro Naciones y Ciudad República.»

Ella siempre ha sido una niña inteligente y con más vocabulario del que cualquier otra niña de su edad podría adquirir. Ha crecido escuchando y leyendo las historias de sus abuelos junto a sus amigos, ha adquirido los conocimientos del mundo espiritual y se ha instruido en las diversas culturas de cada una de las naciones. Mientras que Ikki se ha dedicado a la compañía ambulante de mimos "Rostros blancos" y Meelo a ser guía para las familias que arriban de otras naciones; Jinora se ha dedicado a recorrer los territorios, aprendiendo y teniendo contacto con sus habitantes.

«Nadie mejor que Jinora para llevar esa responsabilidad.» Tenzin al principio se opuso terminantemente alegando que su hija aún era muy joven para cargar con esa responsabilidad, pero con el pasar del tiempo y al ver que la decisión ya había sido tomada y nada ni nadie podría revertirla; terminó por aceptarla. Korra había sido la ideóloga de todo el plan y junto a Asami fueron ellas quienes se encargaron de todo el papeleo importante y de la publicidad para que todo tuviera éxito. Mako, Bolin y hasta Pabu se encargaron de pintar las calles de la ciudad y de convocar ciudadanos de Ciudad República a la votación.

A medida que Jinora continúa subiendo los peldaños de la escalera, siente como su nerviosismo aumenta y las manos continúan cosquilleándole. Inhala aire profundamente, lo retiene por unos instantes y luego lo suelta, sintiéndose a penas un poco más tranquila. Ella viste una túnica amarilla con brocados anaranjados, como acostumbran vestir los maestros aires y alrededor del cuello lleva un collar de madera talladas con el símbolo de los nómadas. Su cabello va perfectamente arreglado en un moño con hilos dorados enlazados.

Cuando Jinora termina de subir la escalera se encuentra con el rostro solemne de su padre y con los ojos de su madre al borde del llanto, debido a la emoción que experimenta. Pema le abraza fuertemente y es cuando deja escapar las lágrimas cristalinas. Su padre también le abraza y Jinora no puede evitar detenerse en la barba blanca que él ha adquirido con el tiempo y con su sabiduría.

—Estamos muy orgullosos de ti —dice Tenzin y sostiene el rostro de su hija entre sus manos—. Tanto tu madre como yo y tus hermanos, estamos muy orgullosos de todo lo que has logrado. Eres muy inteligente y capaz. Me cuesta asumir que estás creciendo pero aún recuerdo cuando tenías once años y te encontré en la Niebla de las Almas Pérdidas.

—Papá —responde Jinora pasando la mano por su mejilla—. Sé lo que sientes por mí y lo que sientes respecto a esto. Soy capaz de llevar la responsabilidad y cómo no hacerlo cuando te tengo a ti a mi lado, para guiarme si me pierdo y para levantarme si tropiezo.

Una pequeña lágrima escapa pero Tenzin nunca lo reconocería.

Jinora continúa con su trayecto en dirección al balcón del palacio y enseguida escucha la ovación de los ciudadanos que se encuentran allí contemplándola. Muchos son los rostros que puede divisar pero el rostro de Korra junto al de Mako es inconfundible. Meelo e Ikki lanzan silbidos y gritan su nombre. También se encuentra Asami de la mano con el General Iroh y un poco más a la izquierda se encuentra Bolin con la hija de Suyin que es el vivo retrato de su madre. Lin se encontraba en Ba Sing Se pero se ha trasladado a Ciudad República solamente para verla asumir el cargo y Jinora sabe que de todos los hijos de Tenzin, la maestra metal siempre ha sentido debilidad por ella.

Jinora busca con la mirada a Kai, si bien el muchacho no le prometió que iba a asistir a la celebración dijo que iba a ser todo lo posible y ella mantenía la esperanza de que pudiera ir. Baja la vista por unos segundos, creyéndose decepcionada cuando un grito se alza por encima de la multitud.

— ¡Jinora! —es la voz de Kai quien se encuentra en la azotea de un edificio muy cercano y la saluda con los brazos efusivamente—. ¡Jinora!

Ella siente sus mejillas ardiendo y aclara su garganta antes de comenzar a hablar:

— ¡Ciudadanos de Ciudad República! Todos ustedes han confiado en mí, a la hora de depositar está gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Si me encuentro en está posición es porque ustedes han querido que me encuentre aquí y me siento profundamente halagada por eso. Quiero lo mejor que Ciudad República, la ciudad que me vio nacer y a ustedes antes que a mí, y planeo que la armonía entre las cuatro naciones continúe como hasta ahora. Debo agradecer tanto al Avatar Korra, ya que sin ella y a nuestros amigos yo no podría haber conseguido todo esto, y en especial a mi padre que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

La multitud comienza a vitorearla y las luces plateadas de las cámaras comienzan a nublarle la visión. Los periodistas comienzan a lazar preguntas acerca de qué tiene en mente hacer para mejorar la educación en la capital de las naciones.

—Nuevas bibliotecas se abrirán en Ciudad República. Bibliotecas que serán tan bastas en conocimiento como en su tiempo lo fue la biblioteca del espíritu Wan Shi Tong y las escuelas contarán con nuevos programas educativos. ¿Qué es lo que voy a ofrecerle a los hijos de Ciudad República? ¡Educación, educación y más educación!

Los aplausos invaden el ambiente y de repente Jinora se olvida del nerviosismo preliminar que ha tenido. Es cierto que es joven para la responsabilidad que tiene a su cargo y es cierto que aún falta una estación para que cumpla veintiún años, pero sabe que ella va a tener éxito con su presidencia. Es imposible fallar cuando tiene a su familia apoyándola y a sus amigos y a Kai a su lado.

«Un nuevo futuro está llegando y es un futuro que depende de mí.»


End file.
